


"I can see you, you know."

by slimey01



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Gen, Mentions of All Time Low, Stilinski Family Feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-22
Updated: 2013-09-22
Packaged: 2017-12-27 06:55:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 288
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/975796
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/slimey01/pseuds/slimey01
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles tries to sneak back in after a concert. He doesn't do very well.</p>
            </blockquote>





	"I can see you, you know."

**Author's Note:**

> I've known Stiles was a fan of All Time Low since he has those posters in his room (which is so awesome to me, by the way), and I always wanted to somehow work that into a fic. It's really just a passing mention, but I like it anyway. And this is the first thing I've written in maybe a year, definitely the first thing I've published in over a year, so this was really written just to get me back into the swing of things more than anything else.
> 
> When I wrote this, I had it in my head that it was a werewolf-less universe, but I suppose hypothetically it could work either way.

"I can see you, you know."

Stiles paused, cringing. "I was kind of hoping you wouldn't say anything?"

"Stiles..." Stiles sighed and walked back down the stairs towards his father. "Where the hell have you been? It's one in the morning."

"Yeah, shouldn't you be in bed by now, Dad?" Stiles deflected.

The sheriff gave Stiles a warning look. "Stiles..."

"Okay, okay. Scott dragged me out to a concert. I mean, I tried to say no, but—"

"Uh-huh. And which band was this again?"

"All Time Low?"

The sheriff raised an eyebrow. "I thought you said Scott hated them."

"Okay, so maybe it was more me dragging Scott, but that's not the point."

"No, the point is you've been out all night and I was worried sick. You couldn't have asked first? Or at least called?"

Stiles looked away, anywhere he wouldn't have to meet his father's eyes. "Well, I mean, I figured you'd say no."

"And you did it anyways."

"Dad! They're my favorite band!" Stiles defended.

"It's a school night, Stiles. And it's exam week. If you fail that chemistry exam tomorrow, you fail the class."

"Oh, come on, it's just chemistry. I could do it blindfolded."

His father sighed. "Then why do you have a 'D' in the class?"

"Because I was lab partners with Scott for pretty much every experiment. I can only do so much to bring up our grade."

The sheriff sighed again. "Stiles, the next time you think I wouldn't let you do something, don't do it. And then when you go and do it anyways, let me know so I don't worry about you, okay?"

Stiles nodded weakly. "Yeah, Dad."

"Go on to bed, son."

"Okay. Goodnight, Dad."

"'Night, Stiles."

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this unbeta-ed, so if you noticed any mistakes, please feel free to point them out so I can correct them.


End file.
